Crystal Energy
Crystal Energy (結晶エネルギー, Kesshō enerugī) is the second opening theme sung by Minami Kuribayashi. Characters on the cover :Nina Wáng Characters in order of appearance Lyrics TV version Crystal Energy (結晶エネルギー, Kesshō enerugī) By Minami Kuribayashi Rōmaji= kasaneatta hibi kioku no oku e tojikome kinou to chigau watashi ga ima koko ni tatteru orite kita yami wa subete o yasashiku daite katarikakeru no mamoru koto no hontou no imi o mugen ni hirogaru hoshi o nando mo miagete ita ano yoru o wasurenai hikikaesenai ushinau mono wa nani mo nai afuredashiteku ENAJII atsuku tsuyoku takumashiku tatoe hikari no nai sekai de mo koe o kanjite anata dake mitsukerareru |-|Kanji= 重ねあった日々 記憶の奥へ閉じ込め 昨日と違う私が 今、 ここに立ってる 降りてきた闇は すべてを優しく抱いて 語りかけるの 守ることの本当の意味を 無限に広がる星を 何度も見上げていた あの夜を忘れない 引き返せない…! 失うものは何もない あふれだしてくエナジー 熱く、 強く、 たくましく たとえ光のない世界でも 声を感じて… あなただけ見つけられる |-|English= The days that have piled up Are locked away deep in my memories I’m different from yesterday Now, I’m standing here The darkness that befell Is tenderly embracing everything I’m telling you The true meaning of ”to protect” The infinitely spreading stars I looked up at them repeatedly I won’t forget that night I can’t pull back…! There’s nothing to lose I start to overflow with energy Passionately, strongly, vigorous Even if we’re in a world without light I feel your voice… And all I can find is you Full version Crystal Energy (結晶エネルギー, Kesshō enerugī) By Minami Kuribayashi Rōmaji= kasaneatta hibi kioku no oku e tojikome kinou to chigau watashi ga ima koko ni tatteru orite kita yami wa subete o yasashiku daite katarikakeru no mamoru koto no hontou no imi o mugen ni hirogaru hoshi o nando mo miagete ita ano yoru o wasurenai hikikaesenai ushinau mono wa nani mo nai afuredashiteku ENAJII atsuku tsuyoku takumashiku tatoe hikari no nai sekai de mo koe o kanjite anata dake mitsukerareru hidamari no you na nukumori motomete ita no itsu kara darou mitomeru koto totemo kowakute isshun kumotta hyoujou soshite kizuita surudoi itami karadajuu o tsukinukete yuku mayoikonda fukai mori deguchi wa doko ni aru no machigai to tadashisa wa kuraberarenai deatta toki unmei no tobira ga hiraita no ne namida fuite tashikameru dare ni mo makenai yo kono omoi kirei na mama de kesshou ni kawatte yuku gin no tsuki ni mimamorare kanade hajimeru MERODII aoi kibou utsukushiku tokihanatsu yo tooi mirai e to ushinau mono wa nani mo nai afuredashiteku ENAJII atsuku tsuyoku takumashiku tatoe hikari no nai sekai de mo koe o kanjite anata dake mitsukerareru |-|Kanji= 重ねあった日々 記憶の奥へ閉じ込め 昨日と違う私が 今、 ここに立ってる 降りてきた闇は すべてを優しく抱いて 語りかけるの 守ることの本当の意味を 無限に広がる星を 何度も見上げていた あの夜を忘れない 引き返せない…! 失うものは何もない あふれだしてくエナジー 熱く、 強く、 たくましく たとえ光のない世界でも 声を感じて… あなただけ見つけられる 日溜まりのような温もり 求めていたの いつからだろう? 認めること、 とても恐くて 一瞬曇った表情 そして、 気づいた 鋭い痛み 身体中を空き抜けていく 迷い込んだ深い森 出口はどこにあるの? 間違いと正しさは 比べられない 出逢ったとき 運命の扉が開いたのね 涙ふいて、 確かめる 誰にも負けないよこの想い 綺麗なままで 結晶に変わっていく 銀の月に見守られ 奏ではじめるメロディー 蒼い希望美しく 解き放つよ 遠い未来へと 失うものは何もない あふれだしてくエナジー 熱く、 強く、 たくましく たとえ光のない世界でも 声を感じて… あなただけ見つけられる |-|English= The days that have piled up Are locked away deep in my memories I’m different from yesterday Now, I’m standing here The darkness that befell Is tenderly embracing everything I’m telling you The true meaning of ”to protect” The infinitely spreading stars I looked up at them repeatedly I won’t forget that night I can’t pull back…! There’s nothing to lose I start to overflow with energy Passionately, strongly, vigorous Even if we’re in a world without light I feel your voice… And all I can find is you I yearned for A sunshine-like warmth Since when I might Have been very scared to acknowledge it For a moment my expression was clouded And then, I realised it The sharp pain Pierces through my body I got lost in the deep forest Where’s the exit? Neither mistakes or corectness Can be compared When we met The door of fate opened Wipe away your tears, confirming These feelings won’t lose to anyone They’re beautiful like that Turning into a crystal I’m being watched over by the silver moon And a melody begins to play A blue hope so beautiful I release it towards the distant future There’s nothing to lose I start to overflow with energy Passionately, strongly, vigorous Even if we’re in a world without light I feel your voice… And all I can find is you Watch now Category:Music